THE FACE
by Heiditroyen
Summary: DIA TIDAK INGAT SIAPA DIA! TAPI ADA SESUATU YANG 'MISTIS' YANG MEMAKSANYA MENGINGAT LAKI-LAKI ITU. SIAPA DIA SEBENARNYA?TEMUKAN JAWABAN DI BALIK MISTERI INI.


**SEUTAS WAJAH**

Namaku Blenda,seorang gadis 18 tahun Setelah sebuah kecelakaan yang mengerikan ,ingatanku separuhnya dari masa laluku lenyap dari ingatanku begitu saja-_amnesia_-. Dokter bilang aku tak boleh memaksakan untuk terlalu mengingat2 tentang kecelakaan itu. Bisa fatal untuk otakku,katanya.

Julia,Nina dan Sean adalah teman-teman mempunyai seorang pacar,namanya kata mereka,kata dokter itu pula.

Dan inilah aku sekarang,duduk di kursi belajar,baru kemarin aku di perbolehkan pulang dari rumah masih sedikit ingat Julia , Nina dan Sean. Tapi anehnya aku tak begitu ingat kalau aku berpacaran dengan Evan.

Aku mencoret coret buku menggambar,begitulah kata kucoba ternyata walaupun aku amnesia,bakatku tidak hialng begitu saja. Aku menatap cermin kecil di depanku yang memantulkan akan menggambar memutuskan dan aku mulai menggambar mataku ,lalu..

" Hey!ini bukan mataku."pekik elips,tapi aku menggambar mata yang cekung di kertas menghapus gambar cekungan bulat itu dan menyalakan music di ponselku ,aku menggambar sedikit demi sedikit sambil bersenandung mengikuti lirik lagu. tapi,tidak!aku menggambar cekungan bulat lagi,anehnya aku tetap meneruskan nya,tanganku seolah enggan untuk berhenti .aku menarik garis oval membuat wajahnya,alisnya lalu terus menggambar dengan cepat seolah bergerak selesai aku memekik.

Aku tidak menggambar telah menggambar seorang **cowok**-yang tidak ku kenal atau mungkin tidak bahkan menambahkan bekas luka di alis terus mengamati gambar cowok itu terasa begitu nyata,gambar sketsa cowok itu seperti tengah memandangku dengan mata yang tegas dan serius,namun menyisakan ekspresi sedih dan bergidik,aku meremas kertas gambar itu dan memasukkan nya ketempat sampah.

Kok aku bisa menggambar orang yang tidak ku kenal sebelumnya?atau apakah aku kenal dia?tapi siapa dia?

Malam itu Evan mengajakku makan malam,aku menceritakanya tentang keanehan gambaranku .

"mungkin kau cuma tegang.''jawabnya mencoba hanya memangut-mangut.

"kenapa tidak kau coba gambar aku saja?" Tanya Evan dengan senyum konyol.

"tentu saja."jawabku membalas senyumnya.

" siap." Katanya sambil membetulkan kerah bajunya."Setelah jadi gambarnya akan ku pasang di kamarku."katanya

" kan ga bawa kertas dan pensil.''gerutuku. Ia lalu mengeluarkan selembar kertas besar dan pensil dari tasnya. "aku punya,aku kan baru pulang dari kampus." Ia menyodorkanya padaku.

" pemaksa." mulai menggambar garis wajahnya ,matanya ,alisnya dan hidungnya. Tanganku menari-nari di atas itu..

"oh , tidak!"aku memekik kaget.

"kenapa? Pensilnya luntur ya?" canda Evan lalu merebut kertas itu dari tanganku.

Mata Evan membelalak dan mulutnya menganga ketika melihat dia sangat terkejut setengah tidak menggambar Evan, tapi cowok yang kugambar siang tadi,gambaranku sangat persis seperti siang aku telah menambahkan luka di alis aneh,tanganku seperti bergerak2 sendiri seolah memaksaku menggambarnya.

"MaafEvan,aku tak terus menggambar orang aku kenal dia?"tanyaku pada tak menjawab,tetap membelalak melihat gambar cowok itu. "Evan!?'' ulangku lebih keras.

"Haa? Apa? Tidak..um...aku bahkan belum pernah liat orang ini."ia terlihat sangat mengembalikan kertas nya padaku dan mengajakku pulang.

Malam itu aku memandangi gambaranku di bawah lampu tidurku. Manatap gambar cowok berwajah serius yang kugambarvtadi." Siapa sebenarnya kamu? Kenapa aku terus menggambarmu?"gumamku.

Esok siangnya seperi biasa aku menemui Julia , Nina dan Sean sepulang dari biasa berkumpul di sebuah kedai jus sambil mengobrol setiap hari.

Saat ini aku yang datang terakhir.

"hai.'' Ucapku lalu duduk si salah satu kursi si meja bundar itu.

"OH,hai Blenda. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Sean. "baik."jawabku."mereka selalu menanyakan keadaanku seolah olah aku ini sedang sakit parah kan cuma amnesia,di tambah lagi ekspresi mereka yang selalu gugup ketika bertemu jadi teringat wajah Evan kemarin malam saat ku tanyai tentang cowok di teringat sesuatu lalu aku mengambil kertas bergambar cowok itu yang sengaja ku bawa dan menunjukanya pada mereka.

"Ada yang terus menggambar orang aku pernah kenal dia?kalian tahu?" tanyaku penuh harap.

Tak di duga ekspresi mereka sama dengan Evan,mata mereka membelalak terkejut. Bahkan Jus yang di minum Nina sampai muncrat dari mulutnya sedikit. Lama tak kudengar Sean bertanya " Kau benar..menggambarnya?" aku mengangguk "aku terus menggambarnya ,aku tak pernah menggambar orang yang tidak ku kenal sih dia?" aku sedikit menekankan suaraku.

Julia menepuk bahuku " akan baik2 saja."

_Hah? Semua akan baik2 saja? Apa maksudnya?_

-Sore itu aku kembali duduk di meja belajarku. Gambar cowok itu ku letakkan di meja ku. Aku menutup keras,aku tahu dokter melarangku terlalu memaksakan mengingat masa laluku,ia bilang akan bahaya bila otakku bekerja terlalu keras sedangkan belum pulih peduli? Aku punya banyak pertanyaan tapi tidak ada akan mencari jawabanya menutup mata,mengingat lebih dalam-lebih aku tak bisa ingat apa2 malahan kepalaku malah bertambah berdenyut-denyut .

Tiba2 Ponselku bergetar, aku mengambilnya. Pesan dari _"Blenda,temui aku ditaman satu jam lagi, aku akan ceritakan semuanya,tentang seseorang yang kau gambar itu."_

Sore ini begitu merapatkan jaketku, duduk di salah satu kursi Evan dengan ia muncul,aku melambai padanya,lalu ia menghampiriku." "ucapnya.

"Langsung padaku,please.."aku berharap suaraku terdengar mengharap,namun malah terdengar duduk di dekatku.

"Dokter dan ibumu memang melarangku memberitahumu,tapi aku tak tega melihatmu seperti di tengah ketidak aku merasa itu..yang terus kau gambar,adalah wajah Alex."

"Siapa Alex,Evan?"tanyaku tak sabar.

"kau mau tahu siapa Alex? Dan kenapa kau tak pernah melihatnya lagi sekarang?" Tanya nya mengangguk cepat.

"Alex adalah ia…"Evan berhenti

"a-apa?"aku tercengang

"ya,dia adalah kekasihmu,dan sebenarnya Aku bukanlah hanyalah teman mu."ucap Evan sambil menunduk.

"D-dimana Alex sekarang?"tanyaku

"Dia…sudah meninggal ,itulah kenapa kau tak pernah melihatnya lagi."

"a..apa?tapi kau.."bibirku bergetar.

" maafkan aku Blenda,aku berpura-pura menjadi pacarmu demi kebaikanmu,aku dan teman2 bahkan ibumu sudah sepakat melakukan apapun agar kau tak mengingat Alex lagi ,karena itu semua akan sudah tiada."

"kenapa ia bisa meninggal?"Desakku lagi.

Evan menunduk ""Dia tenggelam, ini salahku juga tidak bisa menyelamatkanya."ada air mata di sudut mata Evan.

"Ceritakan padaku,Evan."pintaku

"Saat itu aku,Alex dan beberapa teman lain beramai-ramai pergi ke danau untuk kami memang memancing,namun lama-lama kami bosan dan mulai bercanda saling menceburkan satu sama lain ke itu aku melihat Alex hanya menatap kami dan tidak ikut dalam permainan konyol aku menariknya dan manceburkanya ke danau. sungguh aku tidak tahu bahwa Alex tidak bisa berenang,aku hanya bermaksud mengajaknya terlibat dalam permainan beberapa saat kami tidak melihat Alex muncul ke permukaan,kami mulai cemas dan mencarinya di dasar danau-tapi.. semuanya terlambat Blenda,ia sudah tidak sama saja aku telah membunuhnya!"Muka Evan berubah merah dan saat itu air matanya mengalir.

"Evan.. itu bukan terjadi karena tidak sengaja."aku berusaha menenangkanya,namun perasaan sedih tiba2 Alex yang malang.

"Oh,ya?kau bersikap seperti ini karena kau tidak ingat!setelah kejadian itu kau sangat membenciku,kau terus-terusan menyalahkanku membunuhnya bahkan kau menampar ku di saat pemakaman itu kau sering mengendarai mobilmu dengan kencang karena terpukul dengan kematian Alex,lalu kau kecelakaan dan amnesia seperti pikirlah,siapa yang bersalah?itu salahku!"

Aku tak bisa berkata-kata,Aku menutup mulutku dengan tanganku,mataku mulai terasa kuduga ada sesuatu yang mengalir membasahi kedua pipiku,air mata.

"Kau pantas membenciku Blenda,aku pantas untuk di seorang pembunuh."Evan terisak.

Tanpa sadar aku memeluknya "aku memang tidak ingat tidak ingat Alex adalah kekasihku,aku tidak ingat aku sangat mencintai Alex,tapi semua ini tak ada gunanya untuk di sesali,semua sudah terlanjur terjadi .maafkan aku atas apa yang ku katakan padamu Evan,apapun tetap teman baikku."air mataku mengalir mengenai kausnya.

"terima kasih,blenda,terimakasih untuk memaafkanku."jawab Evan

Keesokan pagi aku dan Evan mendatangi makam bunga dan percaya Alex berada di tempat yang lebih nyaman kini aku mengetahui semuanya.. kenapa aku terus-terusan menggambarnya,aku percaya ia yang menggerakkan tanganku,memaksaku menggambar wajahnya,ia ingin aku mengingatnya,ia ingin aku tahu semua kebenaranya,meskipun sekarang ia telah pergi untuk selamanya.

Aku menatap langit,awan-awan putih terlihat sangat indah pagi hari menutup mata dan dengan tersenyum aku bergumam "Aku mencintaimu,Alex."

Tamat

Setelah pulang dan masuk ke kamar,aku terduduk lesu di bersyukur Mom dan Dad sedang merasa sedih,kecewa dengan semua orang ,karena teman2ku membohongiku,terutama yang tidak mau menceritakan kenapa Evan bisa hanya bilang Evan mati di pondok itu.

aku bergegas ke lemari dan mencari baju itulah Aku melihat sebuah tas,tas cokelat yang di sembunyikan di belakang tumpukan tiba2 aku ingat!ini tas yang ku bawa saat menginap di pondok bersama teman2 membukanya,jantungku seolah segulung kawat,dengan bekas darah yang sudah mengering-di dalam tas ku? Apa aku? Aku yang telah membunuh Evan?pacarku sendiri,menggunakan kawat ini?."tak mungkin!" bisa?

Aku memang ingat bertengkar hebat dengan Evan waktu apa mungkin aku sampai membunuhnya?itu tidak mungkin!

Dengan bingung aku masih menataap kawat harus mecoba mengingat-ngingat lagi,Kemudian pintu depanku di ketok oleh seseorang,aku berlari dan membukanya.

"Lil?"Julia berdiri di pintu depan rumahku"kau baik-baik saja?Greg sudah cerita kawatir dan langsung kesini"tambahnya

Aku segera memeluknya,aku tak bisa bicara Julia membopongku kembali ke kamar,setelah ia menenangkanku ,aku agak bisa mengeluarkan kata2.

"A..akulah yang telah membunuh Evan jul."aku tergagap " menyimpan kawat di tas ini."aku memperlihatkan kawat dengan bekas darah itu pada Julia.

"Oh,God" Julia menutup mulutnya.

"Bagaimana bisa?Apa yang terjadi padanya Jul…?"aku menangis ,memeluk memelukku,ia menenangkanku"aku.. aku tak mengira kau yang melakukanya Lil."

"tidak."tubuhku lemas,air mataku terus mengalir "aku harus menyerahkan diriku ke polisi Jul..aku seorang pembunuh."jeritku

"BUKAN!" tiba-tiba kulihat Greg berdiri di ambang pintu. "maaf Lils. Aku masuk tanpa aku harus jelaskan bukanlah lah yang pembunuh."ucap nya sambil menuding Julia.

"Apa?apa maksudmu?"Julia berdiri dari kasurku.

"Aku mendengar pembicaraan menemukan Kawat di aku ingat saat malam di pondok itu kau yang membawa kawat Julia,aku bertanya untuk apa Kawat bilang kau butuh pengait di jendela kamar pondokmu karena pengait jendela yang asli kan?"tuduh Greg

"Iya,aku memang menggunakanya untuk pengait jendela, tapi Lily mengambilnya untuk membunuh Evan!"Lalu Julia semakin bingung.

"Begitu? bukankan dulu kau pernah bilang belum pernah ke pondok itu sebelumnya?tapi dari mana kau tahu jendela kamarmu di pondok itu telah rusak?kalau kau tidak tahu,kenapa kau bersiap2 membawa kawat dari rumah!?dan malam itu,sebelum Evan dan teman2ku mencari Nina dan Lily mencari kau dan Evan menghilang hingga paginya Evan mati dengan leher terjerat! "Bantah Greg.

Julia tidak diam,tapi ekspresinya lain,ia terlihat sangat ia tersenyum "Baiklah,tak ada alas an !kau yang telah membunuhnya."

Kata2 Julia bagai sambaran petir,lalu Julia memandangku dengan sorot mata tajam "Malam itu aku menulis surat dan kuletakkan di kamar menulis kalau Lily harus menemuiku di belakang ternyata Lily telah bertukar kamar dengan Evan yang membaca surat itu dan pergi ke belakang itu gelap,aku tidak tahu itu adalah aku melihat sebuah sosok aku langsung menjerat lehernya dari setelah melihat bahwa itu Evan,aku sadar aku salah sebelum itu ku lihat Lily sempat bertengkar dengan Evan,jadi aku meletakkan kawat di tas mu diam2 setelaah aku sadar telah membunuh Evan supaya semua seolah-olah mengira Lily yang membunuhnya."

"Jadi ka…kau sebenarnya berusaha membu..nuhku?" Tanyaku tergagap.

"Benar."Jawab Julia cepat.

"Kenapa kau mau lakukan itu?"Air mata serta kekecewaanku benar2 tak bisa di bending.

Julia memandangku penuh kebencian "Jangan Tanya selalu lebih baik selalu punya apa yang mempunyai keluarga yang tidak pernah bertengkar,nilai2 mu selalu bagus hingga guru2 memujimu dan kau mempunyai Evan yang selalu ada terlalu sempurna, bisakah kau sisakan sedikit untukku?!"

"A..apa?tapi Julia…"

"Diam!"Teriak Julia lalu mengambil gunting besar dari meja belajarku."Mungkin masih ada kesempatan untuk mati bagimu,Lily Ivonne."

"Julia!jatuhkan guntingnya!"Bentak tidak perduli,ia maju mendekatiku dengan gunting besar di tanganya."Bersiap-siaplah sudah saatnya"ia menyeringai.

Julia bukan lagi sosok yang kukenal baik selalu ramah dan suka membantu,kini di hadapanku ia adalah seorang berdiri dari kasurku dan melangkah mundur. "Julia,jangan…"pintaku terisak-isak.

Julia berlari ke arahku,ia akan menyerangku dengan gunting menutup akan .tapi lalu aku tidak merasakan gunting menusuk mendengar suara Julia " !"

Aku membuka berkelahi dengan Julia memperebutkan gunting gunting itu terayun dan menusuk perut Greg. "AAArgghh!"Greg terjatuh lesu dan mencengkeram perutnya yang berdarah.

"Greg..!" menangis kembali maju terjatuh ke lantai sambil terisak sangat lemas hingga akhirnya putus Julia akan menyerangku dengan gunting bunyi Pyaarr keras terdengar,lalu Julia yang kini berdiri beberapa senti dariku ambruk di belakangnya kulihat wajah Nina yang ku sadar Nina telah memukul kepala Julia dengan Vas dari belakang hingga ia ambruk tak sadarkan diri.

"Lily!"ucapnya sambil menghambur teriak-isak di pelukan Nina"Terima kasih telah mnyelamatkanku Nina."

"Tapi Greg"Aku menunjuk Greg yang sekarang sudah tak sadarkan diri perutnya penuh dengan darah.

"Ya Tuhan,apa yang terjadi denganya!"Nina terkejut

Aku tak sanggup menjawab,tubuhku begitu hanya menangis di pelukan Nina.

"tenang Lil,kita akan segera memanggil polisi."ucap Nina sambil mengusap air mataku."kau baik-baik saja kan?Aku membaca pesan mu lalu aku cepat2 kemari"ucapnya.

"Pesan?pesan..apa?tanyaku masih lemas.

"Pesanmu tadi .kau meminta tolong padaku."

Aku menggeleng " tapi A…aku tidak menulis pesan untukmu Nina."lalu Nina mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memperlihatkan padaku sebuah pesan tertulis:

_Nina,tolong aku!kumohon cepatlah datanglah ! _Di situ tercantum nama kontak dan nomerku sebagai bahkan tidak mengirim pesan mungkin tadi aku sempat menulis pesan sementara Julia bersiap2 membunuhku.

"Nina..demi Tuhan aku tidak menulis pesan ini." memandangku dengan bingung."Apa?kalau begitu siapa?"

Lalu secarik kertas di atas mejaku jatuh. Lalu aku melihatnya-gambar wajah Evan,terjatuh dari meja dengan itu pun aku pingsan di pelukan Nina.

**PROLOG**

Seminggu telah berlalu..

Julia telah berada di rumah sakit jiwa untuk menjalani perawatan mentalnya.

Aku sangat bersyukur Greg masih hidup saat di perutnya tidak mengenai organ dalam dan hanya perlu aku tak bisa membohongi perasaanku bahwa sebenarnya aku tidak bagiku dulu-namun sekarang aku telah hidup seperti manusia belum sepenuhnya mengingat masa laluku,namun semua yang kutahu sebelumnya sudah cukup bagiku.

Evan,mungkin ia sudah aku yakin ia telah mengggunakan tanganku untuk terus menerus menggambarnya untuk memberiku sebuah petunjuk mengenai pambunuhanya.

Dan mungkin dial ah yang telah mengirim pesan kepada aku tidak yakin apa seorang Demon-atau Roh bisa melakukan hal semacam itu,namun itulah kenyataanya.

Bulan depan adalah hari pertunanganku dengan akan membangun hidup akan membentuk kebahagiaanku sendiri.

tanpa Evan.

Kuharap Ia bahagia di sana.

TAMAT


End file.
